¡Su pijama es engañosa!
by Queen Nelly
Summary: Porque ninguno de los dos admitiría sus verdaderos razones. Todo por una pijama y la sobreprotección de Natsu hacen que él y Lucy terminen bajo las sabanas, Natsu sin darse cuenta se desvía de su propósito entre las caricias que le daba a la rubia, y la susodicha está en vuelta en la confusión. Nadie imagino que esos dos tendrían tales intenciones. ¡Es un One-shot!


**Notas de Autor** : Después de varias semanas sin publicar absolutamente nada, por fin he regresado. La verdad es que me desconecte completamente de la escritura ya que me mude y no tenía internet, afortunadamente ya tengo *inserte corazón*. En este es el OS más pervertido que he escrito xD. Perdonen si tiene faltas de ortografía o dedazos, si hay OoC no duden en hacérmelo saber en los comentarios. Por cierto, va a ser muy corto así que no se emocionen tanto(?

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail y sus personajes son creaciones de Hiro Mashima, si fueran míos habría una montaña rusa de NaLu y ZerViz, Levy confesaría estar embarazada de Gajeel y Happy tendría su versión humana c:

* * *

\- Lucy... No entiendo por qué te lamentas tanto, sólo es ropa.

Desde hace ya varios minutos que Natsu observaba como su compañera de equipo se miraba en el espejo lamentándose por sus ropas, quemadas y rotas, es decir, en unas condiciones deplorables. Su linda blusa azul y blanco a rayas estaba quemada del abdomen y rota de los tirantes, su falda ahora no era más que un trozo de tela cubriendo lo necesario y sus botas cafés estabas completamente chamuscadas, ¿Cómo no lamentarse? ¡Si esa ropa era su favorita! Tirando humos por las orejas le arrojo un reloj de pared al Dragneel, el cual sin dificultad lo esquivo con una cara despreocupada. Lucy odiaba el hecho de que cada vez que iba a una misión con Natsu, sacrificaba la ropa que llevase puesta, que se quedase sin dinero por la destrucción que provoca su compañero, y lo peor de todo, ¡Que a él siquiera le importe! Conteniendo sus gritos abrió la maleta sobre su cama para sacar su pijama, sí, de una maleta. Se quedaron en una posada del pueblo ya que aún no terminaban la misión, lo de ese día fue sólo por unos bandidos que intentaron asaltarla a ella y a Natsu, pobres tipos, quedaron mucho peor que ella. Dando un suspiro de cansancio se dirigió al baño de la habitación ignorando por completo al pelirosa, que extrañado se quedo mirando en dirección a la puerta donde Lucy había desaparecido.

\- Que complicada es Lucy, ¿Verdad, Happy? - volteo a ver donde yacía su felino amigo, este estaba sumido en un sueño profundo y "delicioso", según lo que balbuceaba.

Con un pequeña gotita de sudor resbalando por su frente, se quito el chaleco y la bufanda para dormir cómodo y eso que apenas eran las 9 de la noche, pero no tenía muchas cosas que hacer más que dormir, por su mente paso la imagen de Lucy, puede que para distraerse la molestara un poco, pero raramente no tenía muchas ganas, rindiéndose por pensar en más maneras de matar el tiempo decidió cerrar sus ojos para conciliar el sueño, pero al segundo que cerro sus ojos, el sonido de la puerta del baño se hizo presente, dejando salir a una Lucy de cabello mojado y vestida con su pijama, una peculiar pijama. Para empezar, era azul y la capucha era literalmente la cabeza de Happy, llevaba cerrado el cierre y... ¿Qué clase de pijama es esa? El tiene por entendido que a todas las personas les gusta dormir de manera cómoda, pero aquello era un ridiculez, ¡Mejor que ya durmiera en ropa interior! Y no dudaba que así fuera, pues, la sudadera no cubría más que el inicio de las piernas, ¿No llevaba nada abajo? Más que su ropa interior, obviamente. Queriendo dejar de ver sus desnudas piernas desvió la mirada a la capucha-Happy, pero la curiosidad le mataba por saber si llevaba algo debajo.

\- Lucy esa pijama...

\- ¡Ah! ¿No es bonita? Me la hizo Juvia la semana pasada, según ella es un "tratado de paz en la batalla por Gray-sama" -dijo imitando la voz de Juvia de manera graciosa- Aunque le dije que no hacía falta termine por aceptarla a la fuerza.-finalizo tomando una toalla del baño.

Disimulada mente miro por el rabillo del ojo a Lucy, esperando el momento en que la sudadera se levantara lo suficiente para ver el "tesoro". Ella caminaba por el cuarto secando su cabello, la sudadera sólo se levanto unos pequeños milímetros, pero no era lo suficiente cómo para terminar con su curiosidad, ahora abría su maleta para sacar un libro, la sudadera no se movió, y al fin vio su oportunidad cuando Lucy se dispuso a subir a la cama, pero al momento en que estaba posando una rodilla sobre el colchón, tocaron la puerta desesperando al mago, tanto que soltó un gruñido.

\- ¿Lucy-chan, Natsu-kun? Vine a entregarles una carta del terrateniente. -hablo el dueño mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta.

Natsu activando sus reflejos tomo a Lucy del brazo tirándola a su cama, terminando así bajo las gruesas sabanas, pegados, muy pegados...

\- ¿Natsu, qué estas haci-

Antes de poder terminar su frase, Natsu le tapo la boca con una de sus manos, esperando a que el intruso se fuera. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? Pues, no hace falta aclarar que él odia cuando otros hombres ven a Lucy, por las ropas descubiertas que ella siempre trae, y aunque él no quiero admitirlo siempre elimina a aquellos "lobos" sin que Lucy se de cuenta, es obvio que sería bastante vergonzoso si ella se enterase de la protección indirecta que él le provee, si ella se llegase a enterar sería la burla de todo el gremio, ya que ella le contaría a Levy, Jet y Droy se enterarían por siempre estar pendiente de lo que la susodicha dice, y al final, todo el gremio se enteraría siendo así victima de las estupideces de Gray o Gajeel. Y ahora, Lucy estando tan sólo en ropa interior con una sudadera en cima, dejando al descubierto sus níveas y tentadoras piernas a merced de la mirada del hombre que acaba de entrara, era obvio que él lo evitaría, no sólo por el hecho de que no quería que nadie viese a Lucy en esas ropas, si no que después de golpear al dueño de la posada por mirar sus pertenencias serían corridos de la misma y eso, enojaría sin duda a la rubia.

\- Ho, ho, ho. Al parecer todos están dormidos, dejaré la carta sobre el escritorio- dijo para si mismo el supuesto lobo dejando el pequeño sobre donde anteriormente menciono, así saliendo finalmente de la habitación.

\- Parece que ya se fue- determino Natsu soltando un suspiro, para después voltear a ver a la maga.

Al volver a retener sus instintos de protección, volvió a la realidad dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Tenía a una Lucy bastante sonrojada que abrazaba por la cintura, en su pecho desnudo podía sentir los grandes y blanditos pechos de su compañera, sin contar que desde su ángulo tenía una vista perfecta de sus inicios. Tragando duro bajo su mirada un poco más, en ese momento quiso no haber mirado pues las piernas de Lucy estaban desnudas y en la posición que se encontraba hacía que se vieran más formadas y de alguna forma sexys. Ahora mismo sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas y podría jurar que en cuestión de segundos la sangre le saldría por la nariz como si de un pervertido se tratase, ¡Pero no era su culpa! Él era un hombre, inocente pero hombre, y no controlaba esos impulsos de su cuerpo. Él no se fijaba demasiado en el cuerpo de las mujeres, aunque siempre terminaba en escenas comprometedoras con su compañera de equipo las tomaba de lo más normal, pero últimamente le había dado más "curiosidad", y eso, no era bueno en absoluto.

\- Natsu, ya puedes soltarme.

¿Sin gritos? ¿Por qué su cara ya no estaba roja? ¿No hay tartamudeos? ¿Esa es Lucy? Y lo más raro de todo, ¡Aún no lo golpea! Después de todo el tiempo que lleva junto a Lucy, ha aprendido que en cualquier situación que él invada su espacio personal ella lo ataca con gritos y patadas, lo cual se le hacía divertido, pero... ¿Por qué ella no hace lo habitual? Intentando reponer la rutina de: te-toco-y-me-golpeas, apretó un poco más su agarre, incluso acerco más sus rostros, él al tanto de cualquier movimiento que hiciera el rostro de Lucy, sus delgadas cejas se arquearon en señal de interrogación, sus ojos mantenían su estado actual, pero no dudo en admirarlos un poco, viendo cada detalle, entre ellos sus largas y gruesas pestañas que parecían remarcar los grandes y achocolatados ojos de la rubia, parecía como si estuvieran delineados. Sus mejillas mantenían su color natural, un rosado pálido que le hacía ver adorable, decepcionado frunció un poco las cejas, pues esperaba ver un carmín esparcido por sus pómulos, y sus labios, sus anaranjados y delgados labios estaban fruncidos, en resumen, tenía una cara confundida, no era de vergüenza, ni de sorpresa, y mucho menos de furia, simplemente confundida. Viera por donde viera, sin darse cuenta se quedo unos minutos más admirando el bello rostro de la chica, olvidándose por completo de su objetivo principal.

 _Tal vez no sea suficiente._

Esos fueron sus pensamientos antes de comenzar con su siguiente jugada. Con suma delicadeza, comenzó a acariciar la cadera de la chica, así comenzando un vaivén, parecía que en cualquier momento esa mano legaría a un lugar más sensible, en pleno acto de caricia, escucho un sonido raro, y de alguna forma excitante; un jadeo es lo que salió de la boca de Lucy, avergonzada tapo su boca con una de sus manos libres, pues la otra estaba junto al pecho del chico, y no era su intención retirarla. Natsu sonrió de forma victoriosa al conseguir el rostro carmín de la maga, pero aunque la batalla fue ganada, la guerra aun estaba en proceso. Él aún no conseguía saber que llevaba de bajo de esa tela azulina, era su interrogante más grande. Curioso comenzó a mover sus dedos en dirección a las blanquecinas piernas de la rubia, apenas su dedo toco la suave y acolchonada piel de Lucy, la susodicha sintió como la piel le quemo al leve toque, Natsu sintió como el cuerpo de Lucy se contrajo, eso fue como una señal de que tenía que continuar, según él. Sus dedos siguieron viajando por la sudadera hasta que finalmente tocaron por completo aquel muslo, según Natsu, debía levantar el borde de la sudadera, pero automáticamente se perdió entre la suavidad de la piel nívea, curioso y travieso siguió proporcionándole caricias a las piernas de Lucy, consiguiendo el temblar de las mismas. Otro sonido, esté más agudo que el anterior, sobretodo fue más... Glorioso para sus sensibles oídos.

Por otro lado, la maga celestial estaba que la tierra se la tragara, Natsu le había escuchado jadear, ¡Y gemir! Se sentía tan avergonzada. En un principió cuando Natsu la encerró bajo las sabanas junto a él, pensó que era otra de sus jugarretas, estuvo a punto de protestar pero su estúpidamente grande mano se lo impidió. Trato de tomarle menos importancia, y lo consiguió, pero al momento que en que el anterior nombrado se le quedara viendo la cara, un montón de preguntas se le vinieron a la mente, la más destacada fue: ¿Por qué lo hace?, no sabía si estaba jugando, o era uno de esos momentos donde Natsu se pone curioso con cualquier pequeñez, quizá tenía alguna manchita en el rostro. Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a la cercanía del Dragneel que casi nada le surtía efecto, el que se pusiera en cima de ella, que la viera en pocas ropas e incluso, el tacto de sus manos contra sus pechos; ninguna de esas cosas le molestaba, no porque le gustara, sino porque ella sabe que Natsu tiene una mente limpia e inocente, si la ve en pocas ropas él no le dará importancia, cuando toca sus pechos siempre son accidentalmente, él no tiene la culpa de que el universo los ponga en esas situaciones. Sin embargo, cuando sintió la mano de Natsu sobre su cadera se sobresalto, extrañada por las caricias que le comenzaba a dar, ¡Eso no era accidente! Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, ¿Natsu tenía aquellos sucios deseos? Se negaba a creerlo, debía ser otra cosa. Lo peor de todo era que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a esas caricias, quizá era porque lo estaba viendo de otra manera, y no como usualmente era. Cuando él toco su piel, dios, sintió como su piel quemo por un instante, no fue doloroso, fue una sensación de la que se sintió realmente avergonzada: placer.

\- Natsu...

\- ¿Si?

\- Te voy a golpear si sigues...

Natsu detuvo el acto, ¿Ahora le avisa? Extrañado y algo sorprendido destapo a ambos, y rodo para quedar de espaldas al colchón, pero ya que tenía sujetada a Lucy ella igual termino rodando, ¡Y en cima de él!

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede?! -pregunto espantado el pelirosa mientras se apoyaba en sus manos obligando a Lucy sentarse.

\- ¡¿Qué me sucede?! ¡¿Qué te sucede a ti?! - exclamo empujando a Natsu de los hombros. - De pronto me tomas y me ocultas bajo las sabanas, después te me quedas viendo como idiota, ¡Y comenzaste a tocarme con pensamientos obscenos! ¡¿Quien es el que está actuando más extraño?!

\- ¿Pensamientos obscenos? ¿Me acabas de llamar pervertido, a mí? ¡Tú aquí eres la pervertida! Usando esa pijama reveladora, con sólo ropa interior debajo. Si te escondí fue porque el casero entro y no iba a dejar que te viera en tales ropas, ¿Acaso querías que ese bastardo te viera en ropa interior?

\- ¡¿De qué mierdas hablas?! ¡Obvio que tengo ropa interior puesta, no es como si fuera a dormir en puro short y blusa! -grito bajando la cremallera de la sudadera, así dejando ver una musculosa blanca y unos diminutos shorts negros, dejando así, perplejo al pelirosa.

Ella traía un short, ¡Lucy traía un short mierda! Eso quiere decir que todo lo que hizo fue estúpido, en todo momento trajo ese short, y todo fue culpa de esa sudadera que no me dejaba verlo... Bueno que más daba, al fin y al cabo el había salido ganando. Él jamás admitiría que "su experimento" en realidad se convirtió en una expedición de deseos, tal cómo dijo Lucy, él si tuvo pensamientos obscenos, pero nunca de los nunca lo admitiría, después de todo él era inocente a los ojos de la rubia.

\- ¡JA, JA, JA! Perdón, perdón. Es que pensé que no traías nada abajo, por eso me preocupe que el casero te viera así, peo bueno no importa ¡vamos a dormir!

Dijo con su animado y divertido humor de siempre, apagando las luces volvió a la cama para dormir.

\- ¡Vete a tu cama! ¿Natsu...? Maldición, se quedo dormido. -soltando un suspiro termino acostándose al lado del Dragneel, sintiendo como los fuertes brazos del mago la abrazaban. - Es como un niño...-finalizo cerrando los ojos.

Que ideas equivocadas tenía, Natsu no es capaz de eso... Pero, si está piyama despertaba curiosidad en Natsu, tal vez sea mejor usarla más seguido, obviamente sin que Natsu se enteré del por qué.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¿Les gusto? ¡Díganme que sí en los comentarios! Si tuve algún error o hay alguna critica constructiva que me puedan dar, se los agradecería.


End file.
